In a type of elevator, among conventional elevators, in which a casing of a car operation panel is embedded in a cage wall (a wing wall or a side face wall), the front surface is the only part of the car operation panel that is exposed to the cage interior.
In a type of elevator in which the car operation panel is fixed to the surface of the cage wall, however, the casing of the car operation panel is exposed to the cage interior, which is undesirable in terms of design. Moreover, when the cage wall deforms unexpectedly, an angled portion of the casing may protrude from the cage wall and become caught on clothing, luggage, or the like. Furthermore, when the angled portion of the casing is sharp, great care must be taken not to damage the cage wall and so on during installation, which is undesirable in terms of workability.
In a conventional control panel casing proposed in response to these problems, a slit is provided between a side plate portion and an upper plate portion of a partition plate (see PTL 1, for example).